wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
WoWRP:Village pump
The Village pump has been retired, please use the forums to discuss issues about WoWRP or roleplaying and ask related questions. Category:CommunityCategory:WoWRP Welcome to the Village pump Here we can talk about what to do with WoWRP.com, rules it should have, regulations, conventions etc. Use the sign on the right side of the screen to add a new topic! Elüna 08:26, 13 November 2006 (CET) Added server template Feel free and edit in the articles for each server use at the bottom, no need to add Category:Servers as it is embedded with the template. Elüna 09:14, 13 November 2006 (CET) New pages Feeling bold? Why not help out with ? Eluna (T/ / ) 15:28, 13 November 2006 (CET) I've been thinking about doing something with the places section, as I want to add a town I made up. I'd say we could either make an immediate divide between official places and non-official places and work down or start geographically and note which places aren't official where they appear in that hierarchy. I'd have to see about any possible information from wowwiki, as well. Lastly, I'm rather new to wiki editing and creating but of course the page can always be changed. Na'enthos 21:40, 12 September 2007 (CEST) Wanted pages and categories Feel free to create and . Eluna (T/ / ) 15:32, 13 November 2006 (CET) Interwiki and WoWWiki How can you set up Interwiki links? For example, WoWWiki has several lore articles that don't need to be duplicated to this wiki. --Shalkis 20:21, 13 November 2006 (CET) There's a tutorial on how to set up these links. It requires raw database access, though. --Shalkis 11:19, 14 November 2006 (CET) :I think I did it. :P Testing this with this article ww:Defias Brotherhood. You can place on top of the page which you want to link to WoWWiki, remember that the name of the article must be the same if you want to use that template. Eluna (T/ / ) 14:28, 14 November 2006 (CET) ::Wikia wikis can also use [[w:c:wow:page_name]] to link to WoWWiki pages, like: w:c:wow:Defias Brotherhood. From what I can tell, this method was used in the template. -- Fandyllic(talk · ) 2:16 PM PST 27 Jan 2009 You can also use wp to redirect to the English Wikipedia. wp:Wikipedia. Eluna (T/ / ) 14:33, 14 November 2006 (CET) :I made a small tweak on the template to hide the ww prefix. --Shalkis 18:24, 14 November 2006 (CET) ::Why? I think it's useful, at least so no one confuses WoWRP with WoWWiki. --Blaze 22:31, 7 June 2007 (CEST) If you don't want to have to access the MySQL database I suggest using this extension: Extension:Special page to work with the interwiki table . I also that you do not have ParserFunctions installed. This is the only extension I would consider 100% necessary for any MediaWiki wiki. If you need any assistance, contact me. --Imandir 16:12, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Original lore I've created which should be placed in all articles containing lore that is not official. I think this can help us weed out articles that lie or not. :P Eluna (T/ / ) 16:53, 15 November 2006 (CET) Official policy Started working on the Official Policies for the site, feel free to add and discuss changes. Eluna (T/ / ) 13:24, 16 November 2006 (CET) Added profile box Check Elüna Astrüm to see how it looks. And use what I have done as an example. You can help out with the profile at Template:Profile. Eluna (T/ / ) 14:25, 16 November 2006 (CET) :There seems to be a small problem if someone doesn't fill in a guildname, some use 'None', that works but makes a somewhat strange tag. Maybe use 'Unguilded'? --Odrade 22:35, 10 December 2006 (CET) ::Fixed. Unguilded now contains all unguilded characters. There's also Unknown for characters whose race, class, gender, or guild is not known. It would be prefreable for the profile box template to skip assigning a guild category to the character altogether when no guild is entered, but it isn't currently possible. --Shalkis 11:11, 11 December 2006 (CET) Copyright your story Place at the bottom of your story. Keep in mind that the Username is the same as you use to login to WOWRP. Without the "User:" part. Eluna (T/ / ) 10:57, 17 November 2006 (CET) Uncategorized categories Should we find a way to solve ? Maybe by finding different categories for things like terms and categories specific to WOWRP. Eluna (T/ / ) 10:36, 13 December 2006 (CET) :You should add these categories to Category:Categories. Doing this is a great way too look up information since MediaWiki's search feature is very weak. I would also suggest making a site index, a good place for that would be Project:Index or Project:Sitemap. This one page would show ever page on but it requires time and effort. --Imandir 16:04, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Featured on Wow-Europe Hey, don't know if this is the place to post this, but you where featured on the Wow-Europe homepage. It would be nice to try and push this out to more users and try and get more contributors, but at the moment feels like there is no place to have a community, are there any forums aside the discussion pages we could use? --Yoma :What happened to the forums Eluna was making? --Blaze 18:12, 22 June 2007 (CEST) Realm details! So what do you think? Anything to add? Or remove? --Blaze 20:21, 9 June 2007 (CEST) Spam Due to recent spam on the site, I would like to ask that people who want to become SySOPs contact me on my talk page. It will let you block users who spam. Thank you. Eluna (T/ / ) 11:04, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :I've installed both ReCAPTCHA and an Antispam system for the URLs the bots keep adding. This should combat the spam to some degree. Human spam is still a factor, but I don't think it is a problem as of yet. If someone is spamming please tell us at WOWRP:SPAM Thank you. Eluna (T/ / ) 12:21, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Forum is up I've installed a forum at www.wowrp.com/forum/ I havn't skinned it, I havn't added any forums or categories. I would love to hear from everyone what forums should be there etc. And if someone is a good skinner, I would love for someone to help me skin it. Eluna (T/ / ) 19:49, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Finally! Let's put these forums into good use!--Blaze 09:01, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Cleaning up! And other ideas.. I have a few ideas, one of them is clearing this page, I'm it's cluttered with old discussion. Secondly, we need more people around! It rarely hurt to have a few hands helping with pages and editing. We can post on the official forums to get some members, anyone have other ideas? Also, we need more content in some page, class, race and the likes, I mean a link to WoWWiki is not bad, but what's the point of a wiki if all it have is links? Those pages could be filled by lore related issues, ideas for roleplaying. For now that's all. :I'm going to attach myself to this topic since I've been trying to flesh out some of the other articles on the site. Is there really benefit in duplicating the efforts of the WoW Wiki? My fear is that any attempt to make articles on official WoW topics will result in mimicking articles already on WoW Wiki. Perhaps it would be best to focus on player-created content and further emphasize how WoWRP differs from WoW Wiki in that aspect - especially since most people will go to WoW Wiki for information since it is the established source right now. ::That's just my two coppers as a relative neophyte to the site. If, however, there is interest in creating those links and really fleshing them out, I can take the time to do so. The Stubs category has a lot of articles that I could work on and I'm lurking on the site on slow days at work anyways! ::Edit: I just reread what you posted. I think that the unsigned person above has a good idea: make the articles emphasize the role-playing aspects of each topic and flesh them out that way. In fact, I really like that idea. I'll take the initiative, start throwing some things together, and see if it'll work out. If not, there's always the happy revert button! 20:23, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::All you have to do is start. :) Any and all ideas pertaining to the growing of WoWRP is great. :) Eluna (T/ / ) 14:42, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Moving/Renaming Articles I buggered up and totally disregarded the Official Policy in naming character articles. I was so accustomed to using WoWWiki's policies that I inadverdantly adapted them here. That said, I've got two PC articles I threw up today that I need to get changed/moved/redirected/whatever. However, I can't seem to find a MovePage button, link, or anything. Furthermore, trying to go directly to Special:Movepage/ requires me to log in and still won't let me move the page. Restricted access? User error? Rings of Saturn got in my eyes? Thanks and be sure to kick the neophyte on her way through the door! 19:06, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :Corrected, of sorts. I just created a new page and redirected the old one. Round-about, but it got done! Thanks. 07:27, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Getting bodies and other stuffs As a head's up, I was going through the official role-playing forums today and stumbled across a thread almost eerily about this wiki. I made my post, had my say, and maybe hopefully kinda sorta we'll see fresh faces. Furthermore, ideas for the forums would include a Wiki discussion area (perhaps subforumed - if possible - with Characters, Guilds, and Miscellaneous groups), Game discussion, Role-Playing discussion, and the much-loved In-Character Role-Playing area. Of course, you'd also have Forum Help, Suggestions, and maybe an area separated for servers so that people can plan events on their servers or make happy-like discussions. 15:31, 24 August 2007 (CEST) This is a tag to be places on top of every story put on the site. The way you use it is this will output the following Don't place the words "Stories" behind the server name, this is input on its own. Eluna (T/ / ) 08:59, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :I like it. Though it looks disturbingly familiar, doesn't it? Haha. The only thing now is that we now have to create a Server_Name Stories article now for each server. Feathermoon (US) already has one because I was frantically trying to flesh out our pages, but I think that other ones are lacking. I'll create them and start linking stories sometime today, though I'm not quite sure on the format to best organize stories: sorted by faction? Sorted by character? Sorted by author? Alphabetical? 12:58, 29 August 2007 (CEST) -- Perhaps the title template could be like the Character profile template, only instead of "Faction" "Race" "Class" it could be something like: "Genre", "Server", "Main Character", etc, with the appropriate categories for each. Also, am I the only one who finds the grey story name on the white background near impossible to see? - September 3, '07 User:Aliandra :That template was the result of the old layout, which used a much darker font color and so suited the lighter background. Not everything has been updated since we applied the new skin. I'll tweak that now to follow the rest of the site. 13:46, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Site suggestion I am being bold. With the very different skin you are using, MediaWiki doesn't really know how to handle it. On some pages your skin breaks. Expand the table size. One of the major things to watch out for is . Believe me, those can very quickly for out of hand. Bots are a great way to have very boring tasks taken care of very quickly. wp:Wikipedia:Creating_a_bot#Developing_a_new_bot --IMandIR 16:23, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :As I recommented above, install ParserFunctions this allows templates to contain some logic. A very basic example is, if you make a template and to display a piece if information if parameter } equals hello. }|hello|<equal text>|<not equal text>}}. ::You can add optional parameters to templates by using the pipe (|) character. } --IMandIR 16:27, 1 September 2007 (CEST) WoWRP.com 2.0 The new version has been rolled out. So as it always is with new things, things might not work as they should (hopefully they do). The newest addition to the site is the WYSIWYG-editor which you now use to edit pages. This feature makes it that much easier for people to create their pages. The design is also much more akin to WoWWiki and Wikipedia, which should also make things easier. Please feel free to come with suggestions and comments. Enjoy! Eluna (T/ / ) 03:54, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :The site better formats text than it did before, but I do rather miss the old layout. It was nice to see a Wiki without the standard Wiki layout! Besides, everyone knows that a dark background with light text is a design faux pas! How gauche! :P Other than that little thing, it's working fine, everything seems to be great (though I do need to change a couple of .png's that weren't transparent originally), and the changes are awesome. Oh, and I'm glad that we can remove that WYSIWYG editor - it bogged down the amount of time it took for a page to load up when editing and I didn't like how it formatted my text as I was writing it so that I coudn't see the code any more. It'll help newbies, but people with some little experience with Wikicode might want to change their . 13:43, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Guides Check the main page and look at the Index section. Would be nice if we started making guides for people who have never or have limited experience RPing. Eluna (T/ / ) 21:56, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :I'll see what I can do, but I'm in no way an expert in any of these subject matters. I'm working late today and have a raid tonight, but I should be able to get some stuff done during the week. 13:45, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Having trouble with the Anti-spam thing... When I go to edit my page, it says " Your edit includes new external links. To help protect against automated spam, please type the two words you see in the box below:" However, there's no box there. I can't type any words. Please help! - User:Aliandra :I haven't seen that, but I did have a similar problem while categorizing a page two days ago. I tried to save the page after making my changes and it told me that due to anti-spam the page that I was editing couldn't be saved since it contained links to a potentially bad external page (I think it was a tinyurl link that needed to be removed). Disappointing, especially given my current permissions as a sysop. There was no box on my page (a new addition since I edited that page?) and I ended up removing the link. 14:09, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Help pages I disliked the idea of directing people to other sites for more information about how to edit on WoWRP, so I decided to be very bold and start throwing together a number of Help articles. At the moment, I envision having a page per help topic, whether it's how to create an article, how to use Wikicode, or what a User page is. Afterwards I figured we could group similar articles together on the page. I wholeheartedly invite anyone who is interested to either go through and edit my pages (whether to fix mistakes or flesh them out) or make new ones. 18:00, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Images broken I can't see any images.--Fandyllic 22:55, 27 March 2008 (CET) :Greets, Fandyllic of WoWWiki fame! Glad to see you here. That said, we know that this is an issue. Miss Eluna is the individual in charge of the database, but contact has been few and far between in recent months. Without that critical connection, there's not much that the staff can do about the issues that have cropped up back-end. I hope that this gets resolved in upcoming weeks, but I can't give a definite deadline as to when that will happen. 13:47, 28 March 2008 (CET) Editing problems I can't copy/paste. Everytime I use ctrl-v, I get a warning: about needing to turn off my popup blocker. Why do I need a popup to paste? Can I turn off the fancy editor? --Fandyllic 23:02, 27 March 2008 (CET) :Nevermind, I figured out how to turn it off. --Fandyllic 23:03, 27 March 2008 (CET) Problems with editing new + existing links. When I try to edit my userpage to include another link to a page on WoWRP, it turns into garbled HTML in the Preview. - Aliandra 15:51, 9 April 2008 (CEST) :Did you paste in stuff with HTML tags like into the edit field? I had some problems with that. I think there is some setting in the wiki that is adding tags and converting < and > to < and >, but maybe you're seeing a different problem. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:11 PM PST 30 Jan 2009 Database Errors Actually, on the Main Page I am still experiencing an error (a database warning shows up). EDIT: This seems to have been solved. Also, the images do not show themselves nor can I upload new ones through "Upload File". Any way to solve this? Exporting the old into the new I think I have imported all of the information that is important from the old site. If everyone could check pages and see if something is off or ok, that would be great. :) --Eluna (T/C/ ]) 23:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) WoW RP or Warcraft RP? I'm new here, but I figured I'd get the dumb questions out of the way first. Is this wiki intended to focus on RP set in the World of Warcraft setting or is it open to all Warcraft settings (novels, past events, RPG, etc.)? WoW is pretty comprehensive, but there are subtle difference between it and other Warcraft properties. -- Fandyllic(talk · ) 2:09 PM PST 27 Jan 2009 :I would say it's for all of Warcraft, with the most focus on WoW though. If people want to create whole stories and characters from outside of the WoW sphere they can do so. I don't see anything wrong with that. What are your feelings about it though? --Eluna ( T / / ) 13:26, 27 January 2009 ::All content, though the naming might be a little more ambiguous with "WCRP" rather than than "WoWRP", if that's the way you're thinking. Harder to say, also. :) --Sky (t · · w) 22:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::The focus should be on WoW though and characters/stories people create with the game as a base. The lore itself is defined pretty well (except for a few hiccups here and there), so basically letting people create whole family trees etc, would actually be pretty awesome. WoWRP sounds better, WCRP sounds like wcrap. :P --Eluna ( T / / ) 23:03, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Moving WOWRP.com Anyone have any idea how to make wowrp.com work as the main page for wowrp.wikia.com? What should I do DNS wise etc. Elüna 20:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :See responses at Forum:Moving_WOWRP.com. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:40 PM PST 30 Aug 2009